FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Martha vasquez
Summary: chrona no tiene un regalo para kid. este fic me inspire en dulce tentancio le agradesco a la creadora.
1. Chapter 1

Fenix: hola aquí mi compañera les trae un fic de kid x chrona primera parte ya que la señorita webona no lo a terminado la mira con ojos de asesino

Violetta: ey ey ey ey por favor no lo termine porque no tengo tiempo

Mia: vamos violetta ni nos han dejado tarea mejor termínalo y además dijiste que no ibas a fallar (hace puchero de niña chiquita)

Violetta: ok veré si lo termino mañana, pero por el momento empecemos con el cap

Chrona pov

Me levante como siempre me bañe y me cambie, me puse una falda negra 5 dedos arriba y una camisa de cuadros de color naranja, me dispuse a ir llegando me di cuenta de la tencion que había y me acorde del cumpleaños de kid juro que me quede como piedra ya que no le compre nada pero tampoco me di cuenta quien me estaba hablando hasta que

¿-chrona!

Chrona-a hola kid (me va a dar un infarto) que necesitas

Kid-hola, es solo para invitarte a fiesta de cumpleaños 18 (nota:aquí ya son mañores.) y saber si vas a ir

Chrona-claro que si jajaja (estoy tan feliz) a que hora va ser (para que pregunto si ya se lo que me va decir)

Kid-8:00 a ya te espero

Chrona-hi a ya nos vemos

Violetta: que tal como me quedo (se pone a comer las uñas) un comentario o algo xs bueno gracias y les mandan saludos MIA, FENIX Y SANTURRO bay se cuidan saludin.


	2. compras y compras

Violetta: hola de nuevo que tal están SIP aquí traigo el segundo cap. de chrona x kid solo a pasado un día y si va ser mas largo (lose)

Fénix: si así decís, pero porque ya no sigues con la historia

Violetta: te digo al final empecemos

GENERAL POV

En la clase de stein

Una rubia ceniza mira a su amiga distraída la cual le decide preguntar

MAKA: que te pasa chrona te noto distraída

CHRONA: nada solo pienso en el regalo de kid, dime que le podre regalar (SE PONE CASI ESTERICA)

MAKA: mmmm que te parece una cadena

CHRONA: no está mal, está bien y tu que le vas a dar

MAKA: una camisa con 8 botones espero y le guste ya que no se me ocurrió una cosa mas

Después de horas estando en la clase de stein y al borde de vomitar algunos se miran 5 chicas salir corriendo de la escuela y dirigirse al centro comercial

(10 minutos mas tarde)

MAKA: no planeo salir de aquí

LIZ: que tiene de malo se te debe de ver espectacular

PATY: vamos MAKA

MAKA: ok voy a salir

LIZ: te vez hermosa

PATY: así vas a enamorar a soul jajajajaja

MAKA: eso quisiera

LIZ: bueno siguen las demás

Maka va con un vestido color verde escotado y espantado

Tsubaki va con un vestido azul fuerte de tirantes

Chrona va con un vestido de color morado fuerte estampado

Liz y Paty van vestidas de color rojo pegado

Maka pov

Todas se miraban hermosas no había duda de que los chicos caigan, pero cuando iba decir algo suena el teléfono

MAKA: halo quien habla

KID: e yo kid solo era para informales que va pasar una limosina por ustedes entendido

MAKA: hi no te preocupes a qué hora

KID: a las 7:30

POV GENERAL

MAKA: ok que pase por mi apartamento porfa (cuelga el móvil)

CHRONA: disculpen que hora es

LIZ: las 4:30

CHRONA: ok a qué hora nos vemos

TSUBAKI: yo digo que a las 7:00 o que dices maka

MAKA: si no hay problema nos vemos más tarde

CONTINUARA…

VIOLETTA: si ya se demasiado corto el anterior y este pero juro que solo tendrá como 15 o 18 Cap. XD TENDRA LEMON así que pacientes nos vemos hasta la otra semana a y cancelo la historia que estaba creando y por cierto unas amigas me ayudaron Xd BAY


	3. gracias

Muchas gracias guest tomo en cuenta eso también es la primera ves XD voy mejorar eso SOY MUY MALA creando historias, pero gracias tomare en cuenta eso y si va ver lemon XD nomas que por la secundaria tardo mucho y por eso pero trato de ser algo buena bueno tratare de empezar Y gracias XD

Las conversaciones serán con dos puntos y seguidos: XD

Los pensamientos serán el guion – XD

Y mis notas o puntos de vista () PARENTISIS

Y gracias por las ideas tratare de subir capítulos jueves o miércoles ya por la secundaria y llevara como 10 cap si lose que largo va ser pero gracias por los animo yo sola también digo que corto XD

Y hasta el miércoles o jueves o y por cierto déjame tu nombre para buscarte ya que no te encuentro, el siguiente va ser narrado del punto de vista de chrona y además aclaro todo ya tsubaki y black ya son novios, Maka, CHRONA y LIZ tienen 17 años KID, SOUL y BLACK tienen 18 y tsubaki y rangorck igual

Aparte hago la historia en clase y por hago las cosas tardadas


	4. recuerdos

Recuerdos

Chrona pov

Entre al departamento, al final tenía tiempo de tomar una ducha y cambiarme, hoy ha sido un día agotador. Me puse a pensar en lo amable que han sido todos y uno que otro malo. Como cuando tenía una tarea de investigar y me perdí al buscar la biblioteca, lo bueno que llego kid y le pedí que si me podía ayudar

Flash back (creo que así se escribe)

Estaba caminando entre los pasillos de shibusen parecía que daba círculos, no estaba rangorck, ni Maka ay ayuda no sé a dónde ir

Chrona: ¡no se lidiar con esto! -grite a todo pulmón-

Kid: chrona

Chrona: kid!-grite de felicidad creo que hasta lo espante-

Kid: que pasa, que sucede, necesitas algo

Chrona: si, es que me perdí al buscar la biblioteca, sabes dónde queda

Kid: claro te llevo

Chrona: oh, gracias

Fin del flahs back (que corto va)

A partir de ese momento empecé a sentir algo por él, o cuando Maka repartió Maka-chops por lo pervertido que fue Black-star y cómo no iba ser si estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol

Fash back

Todos los chicos estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de tsubaki y la gran idea de llevar alcohol fue de Paty y Liz. Cada quien llevaba sus botellas Liz y Paty 20 cada una, Black 16, kid 8 y soul 14

Cada uno se tomo sus respectivas y fueron a comprar mas.

Tsubaki: bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir

Black: sii hip ya es hora de ir a dormir

Tsubaki: te llevo a la cama black no te vayas a caer

Black: tienes hip razón vamos a mi cama hip -la empieza a tocar-

Mientras tanto Maka lo ve y entonces le da un Maka-chops

Maka: Maka-chop

Le pego con un libro de quien sabe dónde lo saco

Maka: maldito pervertido, sabes que hoy nos vamos a quedar a dormir todos verdad

Fin de flash back

Toda esa noche black se llevo puro MAKA-CHOPS

Jajajaja-ahora que recuerdo fueron casi como 15 creo que le mato las neuronas

Mmm nop, bueno es hora de bañarse. Me metí al baño me eche mi champú que huele a fresas me tañe bien mi cuerpo con el jabón a olor a moras y me quite todo el jabón y salí. Miro el vestido en realidad es hermoso me lo puse con unas zapatillas color negras. Me dispuse haber la hora ya eran las 6:36 ya iba tarde al a casa Maka. Salí como rayo de mi casa cerré todo voy caminando a paso rápido lo malo que la casa de Maka queda lejos así que tuve que acelerar los pasos. Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Maka y antes de llegar escucho hablar a dos personas eran Liz y rangorck

Liz: hola chrona!

Chrona: hola Liz y rangorck

Liz: mejor avancemos sip

(hey que pasa hasta aquí el capítulo me podrían avisar si escribí algo mal nombre ok ya si fue tarde y lenta al escribir primero cuaderno y después aquí, este yo solita lo hice XD pero ya que no le veo nada de comedia a esto ok bay hasta la próxima y si también corto lo digo no soy tan buena XD)


	5. pastelito

(Hola y un nuevo cap empecemos)

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió maka

Maka: ¡hola Liz, ragnarok y chrona!

Chrona: hola Maka -giro hacia los chicos- y tsubaki

Maka: ¡a esta en la cocina vamos! -me lleva de arrastras a la cocina ni pude ver el traje de los chicos. Y ahí estaba preparando aperitivos para los chicos

Tsubaki: hola chrona -saluda con la mano-

Chrona: hola tsubaki, que preparas -Me acerco, hay que delicioso se miraban, ya quería uno-

(que rico ya medio hambre espero y sean taquitos de pastor XD)

Tsubaki: pastelitos con sus nombres -puso los nombres con el color de nuestros ojos-

(yo quería taquitos)

Miro el mío era azul fuerte, Maka verde, soul rojo, black azul, Liz y Paty un azul rey, tsubaki negro, kid amarillo y ragnarok blanco. Se miraban deliciosos

Chrona: y porque los preparaste aquí

Tsubaki: es que accidentalmente la estufa se quedó sin gas y le pedi permiso a Maka y me dijo que sí.

Chrona: a ok, puedo agarrar el mío -extiendo mi mano, pero es detenida por Maka-

Maka: estos son para comer allá todos juntos van a ir en cajas, cada uno va ir enumerado del 1-8 si no te toco el tuyo se lo darás a su dueño.

miro las cajas ay dos números repetidos yace son de Liz y Paty jajaja

chrona: espero y mi toque el mío

Maka: si lo mismo digo yo, no tsubaki

Tsubaki: si

Salimos a ver los chicos, estaban hablando, de paso aproveche para ver los trajes de los chicos, soul llevaba un traje negro y la camisa roja, black llevaba lo mismo pero la camisa era azul cielo iba a decir algo pero fui interrumpida, ya que tocaron la puerta fue Maka a abrir y era el chofer quien nos iba llevar

Black: yahoo vámonos

Chrona: te ayudo tsubaki

Tsubaki: si no hay problema

Nos subimos todos en el coche para ir directo a la mansión. Llegamos y por segunda vez mire la mansión, de verdad es espectacular, nos bajamos y vimos a kid a recibir a la gente

Maka: hola kid feliz cumple, toma esto es departe de soul y yo.

Kid: gracias

Chrona: hola kid, feliz cumple toma espero y te guste -se lo doy estoy tan nerviosa espero y le guste-

Kid: gracias

Tsubaki: y aquí está el de nosotros

Kid: pasen pasen adentro

Entramos todo estaba bien decorado, los colores negro y blanco jajaja

Tsubaki: que les parece si ya agarran los pastelitos y se lo comen después de la comida y maka puedes explicarle a kid

Maka: si está bien

Tsubaki: por lo tanto, escojan el suyo

Yo agare el 7, maka 5, soul 6, black 4, Paty y liz 2, tsubaki 1 ragnarok 3 y kid 8

Después de un rato de baile y show y de que kid diera su discurso comimos, nos la pasamos haciendo bromas y decidimos abrir la cajita todos. Black se lo dio tsubaki y tsubaki a él, liz se lo dio a ragnarok y el a ella, maka a soul y yo se lo tenía que dar al cumpleañero. Me levante para darcelo pero no lo pude encontrar asi que espere a que se fuera la gente cuando quede sola escuche pasos detrás míos y me volteo y miro a kid

Kid: pensé que ya te habías ido

Chrona: a es que te quería dar esto -se lo entrego- ya que no es mío

Kid: a ok entonces toma -me lo da- mmm que numero más asimétrico me ha tocado

Chrona: jajaja

Kid: mmm que hermosa te vez

Chrona: gracias

Sentía mis mejillas arder, levanto la mirada para despedirme, pero lo que me encontré fue con sus ojos dorados y ese hermoso sonrojo juro que me derretía, se estaba acercando cada vez más, seré mis ojos lo siguiente que sentí fui sus labios tocar los míos, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, estuvimos así por unos segundos y nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, lo íbamos hacer otra vez pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi celular y era maka

Chrona: mande maka necesitas algo

Maka: era para saber si ya habías llegado

Chrona: a no todavía no

Maka: a ok te dejo

(juro que yo la mando a la XD)

Chrona: bueno me tengo que ir kid que pases buenas noches

Kid: igual bay te vas con cuidado

CONTINUARA…

(ok XD no se ni como me quedo pero el sig cap lleva lemon XD eso es todo bay hasta la próxima)


	6. eres dulce

Martha: ahhh (sonido de dinosaurio) donde están mis tacos Jessica

Jessica: no se no me mires a mi

Martha: hay como me molesta -va pasando una maestra-

Maestra: ¡que sucede aquí!

Martha: maestra Mirna que tal como le va

Mirna: se están saltando las clases

Martha: no como cree – empieza a correr- Jessi corre

Jessica: voy espera

Martha: por el momento empecemos la historia

Eres tan dulce

Llegue y abrí la puerta del departamento, me fui a mi habitación cheque la hora, eran las 1:58 faltaba poco para las 2 y mañana ir al shibusen (pierrot dime así se escribe) me puse una camisa larga y un short, me fui a dormir, durante un rato no pude conciliar de verdad era desesperante, me voy a la cocina a prepararme un café, hasta que escucho como tocan, por un momento pensé que era Maka pero me puse a pensar que haría a estas horas, así que fui a buscar un palo por si las dudas. Fui a paso lento, abrí la puerta y era kid.

Chrona: sucede algo -va bajando el palo-

Kid: no, nomás quería saber si habias llegado

(si aja yo ni me como esa)

Chrona: a ok, mmmmm deseas pasar

Kid: a si gracias –entro y cierro la puerta-

Chrona: quieres tomar café

Kid: si gracias

Chrona: ok

Entro a la cocina y preparo dos cafes, pero no le pregunte cuanto de café y azúcar

Chrona: oye kid, cuanto vas a querer decafe y azúcar

Kid: 2 de café y una de azúcar

Chrona: ok

Salgo con todo

Chrona: aquí esta -le doy el suyo-

Kid: gracias

(Martha: Jessi tráeme un café

Jessi: yo porque)

Chrona: oye kid, si no te molesta y aparte ya es tarde, te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo, (7u7) claro para que no sea tan peligroso

Kid: gracias

Chrona: y que tal estuvo la fiesta para ti

Kid: bien gracias, a toma tu pastelito

Chrona: gracias, bueno voy a por las cosas

Kid: gracias

(che ay viene lo bueno soy nueva en esto así que comprenda XD)

Entro a la habitación agarró una cobija de color negro y una almohada de color blanco, todo bien doblado, salgo y al momento de acercarme me tropiezo y caigo encima de él, me le quedé mirando al igual el a mí, nos fuimos acercando hasta que a juntamos nuestras bocas, empecé a sentir algo húmedo tocar mis labios, decidí abrir mis labios y dejarlo pasar, accedí si accedí ante su calor, su cuerpo, su lengua jugaba con la mía era una pelea en nuestras bocas, sus manos empezaron abajar hasta llegar a mi cintura , hasta que en rápido movimiento yo quede debajo de él, nos separamos por falta de aire, estuvimos un rato así y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa hasta llegar a mi sostén, me quito mi camisa y empezó a desbotonar mi sostén, al momento de quitármelo me tape por la vergüenza pero el agarro mis manos, seré mis ojos lo único que sentía era como lambia uno y el otro lo masajeaba

Chrona: kkiidd – gemí su nombre, sentía un calor insoportable en mi entrepierna, le empecé a quitar el saco junto con la camisa, lo tiro en una parte de la habitación, apego más su cuerpo junto al mío lo cual hiso rosar nuestras intimidades, bajo sus manos hasta mi short y lo empezó a bajar con la braga, yo solo le empecé a desabrochar los pantalones y bajarlos junto con los bóxer lo aventamos en un lugar de la sala, quedamos totalmente desnudos nos besamos apasionadamente mientras el bajaba la mano hasta mi intimidad e introdujo dos dedos, auge mis gemidos en aquel apasionante beso, era dulce conmigo mientras pasaba el tiempo él fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que llego en un punto en qué los saco y me volvió a besar se acercó a mi oído

Kid: esta lista no te quiero obligar o lastimar

chrona: no la harás confió en ti

kid: ok

después de decirme eso se acomodó en mi entrepierna y me beso, entonces fue hundiendo su miembro en mí, fue un dolor insoportable le encaje mis hullas en su espalda y empece a llorar, estuvimos así por uno minutos y el dolor se fue desapareciendo así que empecé a mover mis caderas el cual el también hiso, las penetraciones se hacían más rápidas yo solo gemía su nombre, nos besamos

chrona: kkiidd aahh

kid: cchhrona

al momento de llegar al orgasmo caímos los dos en el sillón sentía como me llenaba de ese líquido blanco

kid: chrona te amo

chrona: ya también te amo

en ese momento agarre la cobija y nos arropamos ya me estaba quedando en su torso dormida y el igual

chrona: hasta mañana kid

kid: igual

continuara

martha: ok es la primera vez que hago esto así que espero y le haiga gustado no crees Jessi

jessica: si hasta la próxima


	7. un dia normal

Martha: cómo has estado pierrot XD muy bien antes de empezar quiero decir que soul eater no me pertenece, pero espero a que ese día llegue, no me acuerdo el nombre de autor así que nya mm así al igual que los personajes, así que sin más distracciones empecemos XD

UN DIA NORMAL

Pov general

Un día normal, el sol ría, las personas hablaban tranquilas, pero en un apartamento adentro se miraba algo en el sillón (si enfocamos la cámara se puede apreciar a un shinigami y una bruja XD)

Pov kid (me armo de valor pa escribir desde esta perspectiva ya que no pienso como hombre, pero tratare XD)

El sol entraba por la ventana, lo cual hacia que me pegara en los ojos decidí agarrar un poco más de sabana para taparme, pero fui impedida ya que algo lo sujetaba, decidí abrir los ojos y para mi sorpresa me di cuenta que chrona estaba dormida en mi torso, tenía en su rosto una linda sonrisa, pero no me percate de algo, estaba desnuda los colores se me subieron y me acorde de lo que paso, se puede que soy un idiota, pero idiota, me recosté en el sillón una vez más hasta que escuche sonar mi teléfono el cual hizo que chrona se despertara, lo agarre y miro que era liz

Kid: bueno

Liz: kid donde te encuentras todos los chicos están aquí

Kid: y para que

Liz: recuerda que vamos a ir a la feria todos

Kid: ok, voy por allá

Liz: estoy segura de que estas con chrona

kid: pporrquuee piensas eso

liz: ay kid dile, yo voy y le aviso a maka y soul ya que tampoco están aquí y me la saludas

kid: si como digas -cuelga, de verdad a veces es rara, pero si tiene razón- oye chrona

chrona: que paso -que hermosa se ve-

kid: tenemos que ir a la mansión

chrona: para – se va levantando y pude mirar sus pechos perfectos, que en el momento ocasiono un derrame nasal- kid estas bien

kid: si, pero lo mejor sería que te fueras a cambiar

chrona: a – se mira y se sonroja- a si voy y tu igual

se levantó con todo y cobija, me entro un escalofrió, pero la volteo haber y me doy cuenta que va recogiendo su ropa y entra a su habitación, yo empiezo hacer lo mismo y me empiezo a cambiar. Ella sale con una falda rosa y una camisa azul de botones.

Kid: te vez hermosa

Chrona: gracias

Kid: mejor nos vamos para poder cambiarme

Chrona: si – me dedica una sonrisa y yo se la regreso-

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos, el camino fue muy incómodo ya que ninguno se animaba hablar. Al llegar lo primero en recibir al llegar la casa fue una sonrisa pícara de Liz

Kid: me voy a cambiar

Liz: si esta bien, como quiera todavía falta maka y soul

Subí a mi habitación dejando a los chicos, pero sin antes de pelear con black ya que se había subido a mi mesa a decir cosas de él. Cuando llegue agarre una camisa color naranja de botones y un pantalón negro. Salí y miré a maka con soul hablando con los demás (que flojera poner lo nombres)

Liz: bueno no falta nadien vámonos

Chrona: y Paty

Liz: Salió con Justin

Chrona: ok

Nos fuimos todos y cada uno caminando ya que la idea de Liz dijo que mejor as. Nomás note algo inusual a parte black, era soul y maka agarrados de la mano, que raros ellos se llevan de la patada, talvez soul se atrevió a confesar y yo sigo aquí mm si me gustaría y más con lo que hicimos ayer pero no sabría cómo, talvez si la invito a mi casa le digo, si es lo mejor. Sin darme cuenta ya aviamos llegado a la plaza de verdad había gente, black se llevó a tsubaki a la montaña rusa, maka y soul a la rueda, liz y ragnarok los perdi y solo quedamos yo y ella

Kid: a donde te gustaría ir

Chrona: que te parece a los juegos del tiro y blanco

Kid: si

(martha: yo quiero ir subir al Himalaya y tu Jessi

Jessica: mmm si y después a la casa embrujada

Juntas: si -salen corriendo)

Fuimos al área del tiro, al del tirar el patito y le doy, así que le concedí a chrona que agarrara un peluche agarro un osito, después fuimos a lugares de comida y como vimos que se hacían de noche decidimos regresar.

Kid: chrona, que tal si esta vez te quedas en mi casa ya que queda más cerca la mía

Chrona: si está bien, pero y lizy Paty

Kid: estoy seguro que Paty se va a quedar con justin y liz con ragnarok

Chrona: si mientras no haya problema

Kid: nomas que te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo -me sonroje el cual ella también solo asintió-

Llegamos a la mansión y le enseñe donde se encontraba la mía, después de eso le decidí prestar una camisa mía que le quedara grande, se metió y cambio al baño, en lo que ella se cambiaba yo me puse un short negro una camisa de tirantes, cuando salió se miraba muy hermosa en ese momento quería hacerla mía de nuevo, pero me controle

Kid: chrona te puedo preguntar algo

Chrona: si dime que es

Kid: es que te quería preguntar, si querías ser mi novia – me sonroje ante aquella propuesta-

Chrona: ssii kid, si quiero

Me levante y me acerco a ella y la beso

Kid: mejor nos vamos a dormir no crees

Chrona: si

Continuara….

Martha: heyyy que tal ok, solo digo sig. Cap lemon otra ves y aparte como ya la otra semana salgo de vacaciones, si mi mama va tener chacha nueva XD pues voy a tardar solo digo que tardare y subiré com cap en estos meses hasta en agosto XD eso es todo espero y les haiga gustado dejen review plis XD ok con pierrot es suficiente


	8. Chapter 8

Martha: ok la estúpida de yo elimino la historia pensando que ya estaba subida así que losiento, antes de empezar tarde porque mi cel tarda en cargar y todo eso asi que nel y aparte soul eater no es mio blablá y bla XS empecemos, no lleva lemon losiento

Chrona pov

Decidimos ya dormirnos y entrar a la cama mañana sería un día pesado según yo decirle a Maka todo esto iba a ser difícil ya que iba matar a kid y no olvidemos a stein va ser divertido al diseccionar a un shinigami, ya mejor me duermo pensare algo mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Mmmm - los rayos del sol me pegaban en los ojos lo cual decidí voltearme lo cual choque mi nariz con la de él se miraba hermoso durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro decidí pararme e ir a la cocina, claro sin antes de ir a buscar mi ropa, al legar a la cocina no sabía que hacer para desayunar si huevos o hockeys, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que unos brazos me rodeaban, al momento de voltear me encontré con el rostro de Kid al cual le regrese el abraso y el acepto inmediato -buenos días kid

Kid: buenos días

Chrona: como amaneciste

Kid: bien y tu

Chrona: igual – me separo y voy a la lacena –

Kid: que vamos a desayunar

Chrona: que te parece mmm huevo en torta con jugo de naranja

Kid: si no hay problema – se acercó a mi - o podríamos cambiar – me acorralo y me beso –

(que pensaron que no iba llevar lemon pues no XD al más al rato)

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, antes de algo más lo evite

Chrona: kid, aquí no por favor

Kid: entonces donde en el baño

Me sonroje por lo dicho, pero no era mala idea

Chrona: mejor ve a bañarte en lo que yo preparo el desayuno

Kid: si tienes razón no tardo

Chrona: si

Decidi mejor preparar ya los huevos para no tardar, en lo que el salía, cuando termine fui a poner la mesa, estuve un rato esperando. decidí ir a checar pues tardaba, pasé por la sala y empecé a subir las escaleras al llegar hasta arriba fui directo hasta la habitación, yo seguía pensando que se seguía bañando, pero todo CAMBIO CUANDO abri la puerta y encontrármelo, solo a el con una toalla que lo tapaba de debajo de la cintura.

Chrona: ddee verdad quee lo siento yo

Kid: no te preocupes, pasa y hazme un favor

Chrona: cual – de verdad no sabía su intención –

Kid: puedes venir

Chrona: si

Cuando llegué al frente suyo, de repente solo sentí como pego sus labios con los mios, el beso se volvió exigente y apasionado, kid empezó a retroceder hasta la cama.

Martha: jajajjajaja 5 años y no publique nada nel me ocupe y se me olvidaba y se me perdió el cuaderno pero si voy a seguir subiendo XD no se preocupen creo XS bueno solo se que la estoy cagando Xd Y es la verdad a que no me engañas vd Xd LOS dejo. :3


	9. bravo lo termine :3

Awuasabe, no tenia tiempo de actualizar (pero si han pasado mas de 4 meses :v si vd) y ademas e estado ocupadacon lo de mi sec y asi y pos no podia :v y tenia muchos proyectos y la preapa y hay bueno sin mas rodeos empezemos :3 y por cierto voy hacer un cambio muy grande creo ya que no me acuerdo como lo tetmine y no recuetdo como estaban vestidoa :3 asi que solo voy a decir que los 2 tenian una pijama y ya creo :v ok es todo empecemos :")

*Pov. Kid*

Le rescote en la cama y empezamos un baiben (asi se escribe o no :v) de besos y caricias, empeze a bajar los besos hacia su cuello y luego ir mas abajo, le fui quitando el camison y el corpiño, mientras tanto ella soltaba suspiros y gemidos por los besos que depositaba en todo su cuerpo (khe paso) empeze a lamber un pezon y con una mano agare su otro pecho, ella gemia mas fuerte, derrepente ella cambio de posicion ahora yo estaba abajo y ella ariba

*Pov.chrona*

Empeze un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su pantalon (de pijama vd) se lo quite junto con el boxer y su amigo estaba ya despierto

Kid: oye no es necesario qu-

Me lo lleve directo a mi boca y lo empeze a chupar y a lamber

Kid: chroona *entre cortado*detente

No le hize caso y siguia con lo mismo, llevo sus manos a mi cabeza y enrededo sus dedos en mi cabello. Estuve haciendo esto durante un rato hasta que se vino a mi boca, de un momento a otro el cambio la posicion quedando yo abajo y el ariba, se acomodo entre mis piernas y me quito la demas ropa.

Kid: chrona te amo

Chrona: yo tambien

Nos dimos un beso apasionado y despues el metio su miembro en mi y empezo a embestir y hacerlo mas rapido.

*Pov. Kid*

Empeze ir mas rapido y ella a gemir mas fuerte. Estuvimos asi un buen rato hasta llegar al climax entonces le di un beso y llegamos junto.

*al dia sig*(ajio ajio chizpas miki)

Narra yo*

En la habitacion de D.T.K se miraba a una hermosa pareja feliz abrazada que se miraba que iban a ser una pareja muy hermosa y fuerte y apesar de las peleas iban a estar unidos. Despues de todo esto a los 5 años kid le propuso matrimonio a chrona, tiempo despues soul a maka y ya blakstar a tsubaki, tuvieron una hermosa luna de miel y al mes chrona quedo embarazada y tuvo un hermoso hijo su cabello era color rosa y tenia lineas de color negro en el lado derecho y despues 2 años tuvieron a su segundo hijo, pero esta era mujer su cabello era negro y tenia lineas de color blaco en el lado de izquierdo (igualita a su padre :v) y fueron una fam muy feliz, maka y soul tuvieron una hija de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, black y tsubaki un hijo su cabello era de color azul marino y los ojos celestes (actitud igual a su padre :v) y fueron feliz por el resto de los años.

Fin

Se acabo como la flor, con tanto amor, me diste tu se marchito y hoy se perder hay hay como me duele na no xD jaja bueno eso fue todo ya creo :v mmm en wattpad :v ajio quiero subir una historia pero las chiscas super poderosas z :v y talves lo haga :3 ya vere si lo hago :) pero antes de todo quiero decir algo:

Spiderman: No me quiero ir Sr.stark :""v

Eso es todo bay bay :")


End file.
